


How Could I Not?

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Love, M/M, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	How Could I Not?

I am afraid as I lean in

I am afraid that he will reject me

But most of all I am afraid that he won’t

I am afraid that I will fall in love with him

I am afraid that he will fall in love with me

I am afraid that I will hurt him

Or he will hurt me

I am afraid that he will die

And hurt me like I’ve been hurt before

I am afraid that I will die

And hurt him like he’s been hurt before

But somehow I think it’s worth it

And that I will play that wretched opera for him

And he won’t listen to it much

And he’ll love me - despite my shortcomings

And I’ll love him - because how could I not

I will love him because he is Hugh Culber

And I am Paul Stamets.


End file.
